(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer-like cosmetic case which puts cosmetic contents such as powder, foundation, and cake in a drawer-like inner case thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drawer-like cosmetic case which can be automatically opened and closed by means of pushing a front portion of the drawer-like inner case.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A compact folder has been widely used as a cosmetic case for putting in powder, foundation, and cake or the like. Generally, the compact folder includes a case and a lid hinged to the case, and accordingly, the case may be opened and closed when the lid is opened and closed. The lid may have a mirror mounted inside thereof and the case may have a few separately divided spaces which respectively put at least one cosmetic contents and a puff therein.
However, it is inconvenient to carry such a compact folder because it may leak cosmetic contents though a clearance of between the case and the lid. In addition, the leaked cosmetic contents may contaminate the mirror which is mounted inside of the lid, and accordingly, the compact folder may be easily contaminated.
Accordingly, a drawer-like cosmetic case has been proposed so as to carry the same without leaking the cosmetic contents.
However, it is inconvenient to draw in and out the drawer-like cosmetic case. And also, the drawer-like cosmetic case may be easily opened of itself when it is carried, and accordingly, the drawer-like cosmetic case must have a locking device not to leak cosmetic contents.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.